Of Streetlamps and Streetwalkers
by ediawe
Summary: Traduction. Le détective Lupin veut juste faire son travail. Le millionaire Sirius Black veut juste être un Bon, bien qu'un peu ivre, Samaritain. Tous deux vont obtenir plus qu'ils ne l'espéraient.


Fic de l'Avent, 12e jour !

Traduction d'une fic de I'm Just Drawn That Way ; 1ère fic d'une série de quatre OS (dont trois sont déjà traduits).

Je dédicace cette traduction à Maïté, sans qui elle ne serait pas là (elle m'a rapporté la clé USB sur laquelle se trouvait le document…).

Avertissement : Rating pour allusions salaces et autres joyeusetés de ce genre. De toute façon, même s'il n'y a pas de lemon dans cet OS, les prochains en compteront.

***

Remus remua mal-à-l'aise alors qu'il s'appuyait contre un immeuble de briques crasseux. Il déplaça à plusieurs reprises son regard entre le lampadaire tremblotant au-dessus de lui et le trottoir presque désert autour de lui.

« _Comment est-ce que je fais pour me laisser entraîner dans ces situations ?_ » se demanda-t-il pour ce qui semblait être la millionième fois cette nuit.

C'était la faute de son chef, en réalité. L'affaire avait semblé assez excitante. Une série de kidnappings, les corps retrouvés violés et mutilés des jours après, un tueur en série dans la nature. Quel plus grand défi ou plus noble cause pouvait-il y avoir ?

Ce que le commissaire avait oublié de dire à Remus, pour commencer, c'était le genre de victimes qui étaient kidnappées.

Remus tira avec irritation sur ses étroits bas résilles. Ces choses le démangeaient de façon infernale, mais il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il en porte en pur nylon.

Son dévouement pour son travail et son acharnement à amener les criminels devant la justice étaient les seules choses qui retenaient Remus dans la rue cette nuit-là, à parader comme un gigolo travesti.

Son équipe se tenait près de lui pour le suivre dès que le kidnappeur se montrerait. Il ne portait pas de mouchard, mais il avait un traceur dans le talon de sa chaussure gauche.

Remus retrouva son entrain quand il vit deux phares qui se dirigeaient dans sa direction. Il se redressa et avança jusqu'à ce qu'il soit directement sous le lampadaire. Il inclina la hanche gauche et posa une main dessus, en en profitant pour remonter sa minijupe en cuir atrocement étroite. Il fit un discret signe de tête en direction de l'un des officiers cachés alors que le mystérieux véhicule freinait à côté de lui. Il s'avança nonchalamment alors que la vitre se baissait.

-On cherche de la compagnie, mon cœur ?

Remus battit de ses faux cils en face de l'homme. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage car l'étranger portait un capuchon noir et ce qui ressemblait à un masque d'Halloween en forme de crâne.

Remus sentit un frisson d'excitation le parcourir. La seule victime survivante avait dit à la police qu'il n'avait pas vu le visage du tueur parce qu'il portait un capuchon noir. Tout cela ne pouvait être qu'une étrange coïncidence, mais Remus avait appris à suivre son intuition, elle ne lui avait jamais fait défaut. A ce moment précis, son intuition lui hurlait que c'était l'homme qu'ils recherchaient.

-Peut-être, répondit l'homme d'une voix traînante.

Un sourire prédateur passa sur ses lèvres.

Le visage de Remus ne montrait rien de la nervosité qui l'agitait. Il fallait juste qu'il reste calme. Si le tueur suivait le schéma établi, alors il emmènerait Remus dans un hôtel chic. Puis il le droguerait, l'attacherait et le bâillonnerait. Après ça, eh bien les choses deviendraient assez déplaisantes. Remus avait juste besoin de jouer son rôle jusqu'à la chambre d'hôtel. A ce point, les renforts arriveraient et arrêteraient l'homme, en lui confisquant la drogue et les... outils.

-Je sais comment donner du bon temps à un homme, si tu es intéressé.

Remus fit un clin d'œil à l'homme, espérant désespérément qu'il ne surjouait pas son rôle.

-Oh, je suis intéressé, bébé. (L'homme fit un signe de tête en direction de l'autre porte.) Grimpe. Je vais t'emmener dans un endroit _vraiment _sympa.

***

-Tu aimes la chambre ? s'enquit l'homme, remplissant deux verres de champagne.

Remus se tenait nerveusement au milieu de la pièce. Son équipe aurait dû se ruer à l'intérieur depuis le temps. Où étaient-ils ? Est-ce que quelque chose s'était mal passé ?

-C'est charmant, admira Remus, restant dans son rôle jusqu'à ce que son équipe arrive.

La chambre était très belle, mais il n'aurait rien attendu de moins de la part du _Black Rose_, l'un des nombreux hôtels détenus par le riche et puissant Sirius Black.

-Tu a l'air sur les nerfs, bébé, remarqua l'homme, retroussant les lèvres comme s'il savait quelque chose que Remus ne savait pas. Prends quelque chose à boire, ça te détendra.

Remus accepta le verre avec un murmure de remerciement. Au lieu de le boire, il le remua juste un peu, observant les bulles. Il le renifla discrètement. Il ne put rien dire à partir de l'odeur, il se reçut simplement quelques bulles dans le nez pour sa peine. Il était sûrement drogué. Où pouvaient bien être les renforts ?

-Comment est-ce que je dois t'appeler ? demanda Remus, cherchant quelque chose pour donner plus de temps à son équipe. Tu ne m'as jamais dit ton nom.

-Non, répliqua brièvement l'homme.

Puis il sourit de ce sourire prédateur qui commençait vraiment à énerver Remus. Il aurait voulu l'enlever à coup de poing du visage mince du tueur.

-Tu peux m'appeler Maître.

-Je ne fais pas cette merde de S&M, souligna rapidement Remus, se tournant vers la porte.

Si son équipe n'arrivait pas d'ici les deux prochaines minutes, il devrait procéder lui-même à l'arrestation. Il avait un révolver sur lui, aussi inconfortablement placé qu'il était.

-Wormtail fera l'affaire alors.

La pièce parut vaciller un peu. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Remus secoua la tête pour se clarifier l'esprit.

-Tu n'aimes pas ton champagne... Détective Lupin ?

Remus regarda Wormtail avec surprise. Il sentit son verre glisser de ses doigts engourdis. La chambre sembla vaciller une fois de plus alors qu'il tombait à genoux. Sa vue commença à se brouiller, mais il pouvait voir clairement le rictus toujours sur le visage du tueur. Il retira son masque alors qu'il se penchait vers le visage de Remus.

-Pauvre petite beauté. Est-ce que le méchant monsieur a mis quelque chose dans ton verre ? Mais attends, tu as été un bon petit officier et tu n'as rien bu ! Oh, mais c'est vrai, tu en as pris une bonne grosse inhalation. Pauvre bébé. (Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Remus.) Mais ne t'en fait pas, je vais prendre bien soin de toi.

-Mon... équipe...

Remus lutta pour parler. Il lui semblait que sa gorge se fermait.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, beauté. Ils ne savent même pas où nous sommes. Je suis sûr qu'ils courent après leur queue en paniquant en ce moment. Bien essayé avec le traceur, dommage qu'il ait été brouillé dès que tu es monté dans ma voiture.

Remus grogna, tentant de ramper jusqu'à la porte. Il devait se sortir de là.

-Oh, non, non, non, dit Wormtail, en l'empoignant par les cheveux, tu ne vas nulle part, bébé. Remus fut violemment redressé sur les genoux. Il n'arrivait pas à penser correctement. Il avait une arme, non ? Il savait se défendre. Il était un boxer accompli. Il pouvait plus que veiller sur lui-même. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à penser correctement ?

-Détends-toi juste, mon beau. (Remus se sentit pousser sur le dos.) Je vais vraiment bien m'occuper de toi.

La dernière chose que vit Remus avant de sombrer fut ce maudit sourire. Il aurait vraiment dû frapper ce sale type au final.

***

Quand les yeux de Remus se rouvrirent en papillonnant, la première chose qu'il vit fut son propre reflet, attaché aux quatre coins du lit _king size_. Il n'avait pas remarqué le miroir au-dessus du lit quand il était entré dans la chambre pour la première fois. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'il avait toujours ses vêtements sur lui. Au moins, sa vertu était sauve pour le moment, même si sa vie ne l'était pas.

-Oh, la Belle au bois dormant se réveille, mais je n'ai pas eu mon baiser.

Remus étudia l'homme. Cheveux châtain, yeux marrons, de taille moyenne, un peu en surpoids ; il était complètement banal et passe-partout de toutes les façons. Pas étonnant que le survivant ait eu du mal à se rappeler quoi que ce soit à propos de lui, même s'il avait porté le capuchon. Remus songea fugitivement qu'il ressemblait à un rat.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? demanda Remus, la gorge toujours légèrement sèche.

Il se demanda pourquoi il n'était pas bâillonné.

-Tu es celui que je cherchais, répondit Wormtail avec une lueur maniaque dans les yeux. Les autres n'étaient qu'un entraînement pour quand je te trouverais. Je savais que tu viendrais à moi au final. (Il marqua une pause avant de répondre à la question de Remus). Je veux que tu cries pour moi.

Remus remarqua la boîte posée près du tueur. Elle était ouverte pour révéler une large gamme de couteaux et d'aiguilles, de lames et de liens, de toutes les formes et de toutes les tailles. Le tueur suivit son regard jusqu'à la boîte. Il eu un ricanement de gorge.

-Ne saute pas les étapes, beauté, ces jouets sont pour plus tard.

Il s'avança vers Remus et fit glisser sa main droite le long de son corps, de la cheville à l'épaule. Sa main remonta le long du cou de Remus, caressant sa gorge avant d'y appliquer une pression étouffante, lui coupant le souffle.

-Tellement beau, comme une poupée. Mais les poupées ne respirent pas. Les poupées n'ont pas besoin de respirer.

Ce fut quand Wormtail relâcha la pression et à la place se pencha pour l'embrasser, que Remus entendit le son d'une serrure se tournant dans l'autre pièce. Son équipe ? Etaient-ils finalement là ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser le tueur entendre leur entrée. Ravalant son dégoût, Remus se laissa aller au baiser, ouvrant la bouche en invitation. Wormtail eu un rictus à travers le baiser. Remus pouvait le sentir contre ses lèvres. Ouaip, il devrait vraiment frapper ce sale type. Il entendit des pas étouffés qui se dirigeaient vers la chambre, s'arrêtant sur le seuil.

S'arrachant au baiser, Remus regarda la personne juste à l'extérieur de la chambre. C'était un homme grand, mince avec des yeux d'un bleu sombre et des cheveux noirs dressés en pointe.

-Appelez la police ! hoqueta Remus dans sa direction.

Wormtail se retourna lentement, et regarda l'homme en le jaugeant.

-Charmant, dit-il en contournant le lit. Mais je n'aime pas partager.

S'écartant de Remus, le tueur se saisit de l'un des nombreux couteaux de sa caisse. Remus ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'idiot n'allait pas chercher du secours. Il allait les faire tuer tous les deux.

Le nouvel homme, qui avait été calmement appuyé contre le montant de la porte, se redressa de toute sa taille et leva le bras qui était resté dissimulé derrière la porte. Il tenait un révolver fermement pointé entre les yeux de Wormtail.

-Je ne tenterais vraiment rien si j'étais vous.

Le tueur s'arrêta, observant l'autre homme pendant un moment, avant de sourire. Sans avertissement, il lança son couteau, droit vers la tête de l'autre homme. L'étranger plongea hors de sa trajectoire et le couteau se ficha dans la porte avec un _tchak _bruyant.

-A la prochaine, beauté, lança Wormtail alors qu'il se ruait hors de la chambre via la sortie de secours.

Remus se contenta de regarder, impuissant à l'arrêter, attaché au lit. En quelques secondes, le tueur était hors de vue, échappant aux forces de police une fois de plus.

Un instant plus tard, l'autre homme revint d'un bond par la porte, son révolver brandit dans un mouvement visiblement tiré de trop nombreux films d'action. Son regard fit le tour de la chambre, et quand il ne vit pas le tueur, il se rua vers la fenêtre. Il passa la tête au-dehors pendant quelques secondes avant de revenir à l'intérieur.

L'homme se tourna lentement vers Remus, levant les mains en signe de paix. Cela aurait été bien plus rassurant s'il n'avait pas encore tenu le révolver dans une de ses mains.

-C'est bon, madame. Il est parti.

Remus se contenta de regarder l'homme pendant une minute. Etait-il stupide ? Remus savait que son costume était difficilement assez bon pour qu'on le prenne pour une vraie femme.

-Mon nom est Sirius Black.

Les mots étaient prononcés comme s'il avait légèrement du mal à articuler.

-Vous êtes en sécurité.

Sirius prit ce qu'il avait pensé être une posture très héroïque –les mains sur les hanches et le torse bombé- mais Remus pensa seulement que ça lui donnait l'air un peu constipé.

-Est-ce que vous savez seulement ce que vous avez fait ? demanda Remus, perplexe. Vous auriez vraiment dû appeler la police, comme je vous l'ai dit.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir l'air ingrat, mais merde, si Sirius avait simplement appelé la police, alors les soutiens de Remus seraient venus immédiatement. Ils auraient pu attraper le psychopathe, mais au lieu de ça, il était en fuite une fois de plus.

-Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, se récria Sirius en s'approchant du lit. Il vous aurait sûrement fait du mal. (Sirius le regarda tristement.) Vous devriez vraiment trouver un autre travail. Vous êtes une fille assez agréable, je suis sûr qu'il y a plein d'autres emplois dehors qui sont faits pour vous.

Remus sentit son œil cligner nerveusement alors qu'il était de nouveau pris pour une femme. Il supposait que ce Sirius Black était ivre. C'était la seule explication.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me détachez pas simplement ?

-Oh, c'est vrai ! Bien sûr, bien sûr. (Sirius se pencha vers le lit pour détacher les chevilles de Remus.) Je veux juste que vous sachiez que ce genre de choses ne se passe pas dans mes hôtels habituellement. Je veux dire, quand l'accueil a téléphoné dans ma chambre pour me dire qu'un individu avait ramené sa pute ici –sans vouloir vous offenser- je suis directement allé voir la sécurité pour découvrir ce qui se passait. J'ai abandonné une fête géniale pour ça, aussi !

Remus supposa que cela expliquait les difficultés à articuler. Qui savait ce que Sirius avait fait, quelque soit la fête à laquelle il assistait.

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas simplement envoyé la sécurité dans la chambre ?

Sirius poussa un cri de triomphe après qu'il avait finalement réussi à libérer l'une des chevilles de Remus. Il donna une tape amical au pied chaussé de talons aiguilles avant de s'attaquer à l'autre cheville.

-C'est à moi, ici, déclara-t-il, comme si cela expliquait tout. J'ai juste emprunté l'un des révolvers des gardiens, au cas où j'aurais des ennuis.

Face au regard alarmé de Remus, il le rassura :

-Oh, il n'était pas chargé ou rien. Le fichu gardien a gardé toutes les balles.

La fin était dite dans un marmonnement, suivi par une moue.

Cela prit encore huit minutes à Sirius pour défaire le nœud à la cheville droite de Remus. Celui-ci était plus qu'un peu déconcerté que son équipe ne l'ait pourtant toujours pas retrouvé. C'était probablement une bonne chose cependant. Que diraient-ils s'il le trouvait attaché à un lit en compagnie d'un magnat de l'hôtellerie en état d'ébriété ? Il n'en verrait jamais la fin.

-Personne ne t'a jamais dit que tu avais des biceps vraiment costauds pour une fille ?

Remus laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré alors que Sirius commençait à s'attaquer sur son poignet droit.

-Je ne suis pas une fille, dit-il finalement.

-Désolé, je voulais dire : personne ne t'a jamais dit que tu avais des biceps vraiment costauds pour une femme ?

-Je suis un homme.

Sirius libéra son poignet juste au moment où Remus lui délivrait la nouvelle. Il se figea avec sa main toujours sur le bras de Remus.

-C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il, semblant regarder vraiment Remus pour la première fois.

Ses yeux parcoururent son corps de haut en bas, remarquant enfin l'absence de seins sous le fin débardeur et la subtile bosse sous la minijupe de cuir.

Voyant que Sirius était occupé à le fixer, Remus décida de détacher son autre main lui-même. Cela alla bien plus vite qu'à la manière gauche de Sirius de toute façon. En quelques secondes, il était libre. Il frotta ses poignets là où ils avaient été irrités par la corde rude utilisée par Wormtail. Il avait des brûlures laissées par la corde autour de ses deux poignets, mais au moins, ses bas avaient aidé à protéger un peu ses chevilles.

-Combien tu prends ?

Remus se contenta de fixer Sirius pendant une seconde.

-Excusez-moi ?

Il était impossible qu'il ait bien entendu.

-Tu sais, pour quelques heures peut-être, je prendrais toute la nuit si tu es libre.

-Vous devez vous payez ma tête.

Sirius laissa simplement ses yeux errer sur le corps de Remus une nouvelle fois.

-J'ai de quoi payer, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Je ne vais même pas te mettre dehors. C'est ce que je fais habituellement quand des prostituées viennent ici.

-J'ai failli me faire tuer il y a quelques minutes à peine, souligna Remus, essayant d'être raisonnable.

Cet homme venait de lui sauver la vie. Ce serait une honte d'avoir à l'arrêter après ça.

-Et quelle meilleure façon de célébrer le fait que tu sois toujours en vie ! répliqua joyeusement Sirius en défaisant les boutons de sa chemise de soirée bleu claire.

-Je suis désolé, dit lentement Remus, mais non.

Sirius continua simplement à déboutonner sa chemise.

-Quoi, je ne suis pas ton type ?

Il ouvrit sa chemise, révélant dessous un T-shirt moulant. La chemise de soir se retrouva sur le sol, bientôt suivie par le T-shirt. Alors que Sirius le faisait glisser par-dessus sa tête, Remus ne put pas honnêtement dire qu'il n'était pas attirant. Une peau douce et mate recouvrait étroitement des muscles durs. Les abdos parfaits s'étirèrent et se contractèrent alors que Sirius levait les bras au-dessus de sa tête.

-Vous venez de me dire il y a une seconde que je devrais me trouver un nouveau travail, lui rappela Remus, essayant de ne pas regarder alors que les mains de Sirius allaient vers la braguette de son pantalon sur mesure.

-Eh bien, ouais. (Sirius fit une pause, confus alors que son cerveau imbibé d'alcool essayait de trouver une raison pour continuer à se déshabiller.) Mais c'était avant que je veuille te baiser.

La raison trouvée, Sirius se débarrassa joyeusement de son pantalon.

Remus décida que le moment était venu de partir.

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé, mais je dois vraiment aller retrouvé mon équipe.

-Ton équipe, hein ? releva Sirius. Je suis sûr que les autres prostitués ont des clients maintenant de toute façon. Reste, je sais donner du bon temps à un homme.

Remus ravala un petit rire à cette réplique qu'il avait utilisé plus tôt et qui lui était servie en retour. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, il se retrouva sur le dos avec Sirius assis à califourchon sur lui.

-Je dois vraiment partir, hasarda à nouveau Remus, essayant de repousser Sirius.

Il était incroyablement agacé par le fait qu'un homme à moitié ivre était, d'une façon ou d'une autre, capable de le maîtriser. Mais encore une fois, il ne luttait pas vraiment autant qu'il l'aurait dû. Merde, mais Sirius était attirant !

Sirius appuya ses hanches contre celles de Remus et sentit quelque chose de dur lui répondre. Il sourit largement alors qu'il se penchait pour murmurer à l'oreille de Remus :

-C'est un révolver dans ta jupe, ou tu es simplement content de me voir ?

Ses yeux s'animant, Remus mis la main sous sa jupe, en sortant un semi-automatique.

-C'est un révolver, déclara-t-il simplement.

-Très bien, je vais juste m'en aller alors, non ?

Aussitôt que Sirius fût descendu de Remus, la porte de leur chambre d'hôtel s'ouvrit avec fracas.

-Plus personne ne bouge !

Eh bien, il était temps que les soutiens de Remus arrivent. Ils n'avaient qu'environ une heure de retard. Trois des officiers se jetèrent sur Sirius, le mettant au sol. Deux autres sécurisèrent le révolver qui était sur la table de nuit, là où Sirius l'avait posé, et allèrent à la boîte à outils toujours ouverte que Wormtail avait laissée derrière lui.

Finalement, le chef du groupe, Kingsley Shacklebolt, s'approcha de Remus.

-Ca va, Moony ?

Remus leva les yeux au ciel à ce surnom.

-Je vais bien.

Les mots avaient à peine quitté la bouche de Remus avant que Kingsley ne soit de l'autre côté de la pièce, remettant Sirius sur ses pieds avec sa main autour de sa gorge.

-Alors tu es le sale petit connard que nous cherchions ? Tu n'as pas l'air si dur maintenant, hein, petit coq. Tu ferais mieux de prier pour que Remus aille vraiment bien. Si tu lui as fait _quoi que ce soit_, je te castre.

-Oulah, oulah, éructa Sirius, attrapant la main autour de son cou.

Il tourna des yeux écarquillés vers Remus :

-C'est ton maquereau ?

Remus ferma les yeux et pria pour qu'on lui accorde de la patience.

-Officier Shacklebolt, avez-vous l'intention de tuer l'homme qui m'a secouru ?

-Officier ?

-Secouru ?

Les deux hommes accordèrent à Remus leur pleine et entière attention. Remus tira timidement sur sa jupe. Ca aurait été beaucoup plus confortable s'il avait porté un bon vieux pantalon.

-M. Black ici présent m'a sauvé la vie. Le suspect savait qui j'étais en réalité, et a pu vous empêcher de me suivre. Je suis sûr que je serais mort à présent si M. Black n'était pas bravement venu à ma rescousse.

-Pas besoin de _M. Black_, mon amour. Appelle-moi juste Papa.

Remus décida que Sirius n'aurait vraiment pas dû être autorisé à sortir quand il était ivre.

Kingsley haussa un sourcil en direction de Remus, tournant ostensiblement ses yeux vers l'homme en garde à vue qui se trouvait ne porter rien sinon une paire de sous vêtements rouges et or. Remus se racla la gorge, brisant le contact visuel.

-Le tueur s'est enfui, mais ça ne lui fera aucun bien. J'ai reconnu son visage. C'était sans aucun doute Peter Pettigrew.

-Le dealer de drogue ? le questionna Kingsley. Tu es sûr ?

Remus hocha la tête.

-C'est moi qui l'ai arrêté la première fois. Je peux seulement supposer que la prison a été peu clémente avec lui. Il était plus qu'un peu instable. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'il soit de mèche avec la bande à Riddle maintenant.

Kingsley fit la grimace.

-Si c'est vrai, il y a bien plus dans cette affaire que nous nous l'étions figuré au premier abord. As-tu la moindre preuve que Riddle soit impliqué ?

Remus haussa les épaules.

-Pettigrew n'aurait pas pu brouiller ce traceur de lui-même. C'est un équipement assez sophistiqué, pas le genre de chose sur lequel il pourrait aisément mettre la main. Mais en grande partie... c'est juste un sentiment.

Kingsley jura violemment, bien trop conscient d'à quel point les _sentiments_ de Remus se révélaient souvent vrais.

-Bon, on peut tout aussi bien supposer qu'il est impliqué alors. Merde, nous allons avoir besoin de plus d'homme pour ça et si tu as déjà été pris pour cible une fois...

Kingsley n'acheva pas, un air inquiet envahissant ses traits.

-Ca va aller. Tu t'inquiètes trop, lui assura Remus.

-Ouais, personne ne fera de mal à ma pute, intervint inutilement Sirius.

-Mon héros, marmonna Remus.

***

Ce fut presque cinq heures plus tard, presque à sept heures du matin, que Remus finit de remplir la paperasse pour l'affaire Pettigrew. Au moins, il portait l'un des uniformes de rechange de Kingsley. Il avait encore du mascara qui ne voulait pas partir cependant. Qu'est-ce qui avait donc pris à Tonks d'utiliser du waterproof ?

Remus leva les yeux de son bureau pour voir Kingsley amener un Sirius Black à présent sobre à son bureau. Aussi heureux que soit Remus d'être toujours en vie, il ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher de se sentir un peu agacé de ce que Sirius n'ait pas appelé la police. D'accord, Peter Pettigrew aurait pu lui faire toutes sortes de choses affreuses dans l'intervalle de temps qu'il aurait fallu à son équipe pour comprendre ce que l'appel signifiait, mais au moins, ils auraient capturés le tueur.

-Black dit qu'il a quelque chose à te dire.

Kingsley jeta à Sirius un regard méfiant. Pour une raison ou une autre, tous les hommes dans son équipe semblait un peu surprotecteurs envers Remus. Bien qu'il soit l'un des meilleurs détectives des forces de police, et _le_ meilleur agent sous couverture dans toute l'Angleterre, ses collègues officiers semblaient prendre sur eux la responsabilité d'être ses gardiens. Cela avait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec le fait que le travail de Remus était l'un des plus dangereux, de sorte qu'il entrait et sortait de l'hôpital régulièrement.

Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Un peu d'intimité, si c'est possible ?

Kingsley ouvrit la bouche pour refuser, mais Remus lui fit signe de partir d'un geste. Plus vite il entendrait ce que Sirius avait à dire, plus vite Sirius partirait et Remus pourrait se remettre au travail. Kingsley fixa Sirius pendant un long moment avant de céder. Il fit un signe de tête à Remus puis quitta le petit bureau, laissant ostensiblement la porte ouverte.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et ferma la porte d'un coup de pied. Remus supposa que le geste était plus pour énerver Kingsley que par réel désir d'intimité.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, M. Black ? s'enquit poliment Remus.

Maintenant que Remus était habillé comme un vrai officier et que Sirius était sobre, peut-être pourraient-ils oublier la nuit précédente.

-Est-ce je te l'ai pas dit, mon amour ? Appelle-moi Papa, dit Sirius avec un sourire pervers.

Remus grogna, enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains. D'une certaine façon, il avait supposé que Sirius n'agissait de cette façon que parce qu'il était ivre. Aucun homme ne pouvait vraiment être si... scabreux.

Sirius rit :

-Je plaisante, je plaisante. (Il fit une pause.) Enfin, peut-être pas, tu peux m'appeler Papa si tu veux vraiment, mais je préfère que tu m'appelles Sirius. Mes amis m'appellent Padfoot, donc ça ne serait pas mal non plus.

Remus ne le comprenait pas, mais pour une raison ou une autre, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à Sirius. Il était si différent des gens que Remus avait l'habitude de côtoyer.

-Eh bien, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi alors, Sirius ?

Sirius se pencha pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Remus :

-Tu pourrais hurler mon nom de plaisir mais je me contenterais d'un rendez-vous.

Remus rougit mais s'écarta, faisant semblant de réarranger les papiers sur son bureau.

-Je ne mélange pas ma vie privée et mon travail.

-Oh, tu ne sais pas ? J'ai été qualifié de témoin peu fiable par le monsieur grand, sombre et chauve. Puisque je ne suis pas non plus un suspect -merci beaucoup pour avoir éclairci ça d'ailleurs- je n'ai officiellement rien à voir avec cette affaire.

Remus bredouilla un peu, essayant d'imaginer une autre excuse. Il n'avait pas eu de rendez-vous depuis l'université. Il ne saurait même pas comment se comporter. Peu importait que Sirius lui donne envie de rire. Ou que Sirius était beau à mourir. Ou que Sirius lui ai sauvé la vie. Ou que Sirius soit actuellement en train de l'embrasser à en perdre le souffle.

Le cheminement des pensées de Remus fut complètement interrompu quand Sirius couvrit ses lèvres des siennes. Mais ça allait parce que penser était superflu de toute façon, et les lèvres de Sirius étaient douces et souples, et très talentueuses. Et puis Sirius mordillait sa lèvre inférieure de sorte qu'il lui était impossible de ne pas ouvrir la bouche.

Leurs langues venaient juste de commencer à batailler quand Kingsley ouvrit la porte sans prévenir. Ils se séparèrent pour voir le visage choqué de l'officier.

-Euh... je reviendrais pour ce rapport alors, Remus.

Remus vit l'expression rusée sur le visage de Sirius et sut qu'il bondirait dès que Kingsley serait parti.

-Non, attends ! hurla-t-il à Kingsley.

Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de se faire baiser sur son bureau maintenant, ce qui lui était clairement promis dans les yeux de Sirius.

-Tu peux raccompagner Siri... M. Black, il allait partir.

-Non, j'aillais venir (1), susurra Sirius à l'oreille de Remus avec un rapide coup de langue, mais il l'ignora.

Kingsley adressa à Remus un regard incrédule, mais se tourna néanmoins vers Sirius.

-Très bien alors Black, allons-y.

Sirius hocha la tête, mais attira Remus dans un autre baiser à couper le souffle.

-Je passe te chercher ce soir à sept heures.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Remus avant de passer près de Kingsley et de sortir de la station de police en se pavanant.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de penser que sa vie était sur le point de devenir bien plus excitante.

(1) Jeu de mot pervers : « come » veut dire « venir » mais aussi, dans un contexte sexuel « jouir ».

***

N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
